What Should Have Ended
by DarkIsLove
Summary: The Time takes place when Sonic and his friend all started their familys and Eggman was senteced to life behind bars,everything is great,untell somthing that should have ended years ago rises fromthe ashes and continues what should have ended. M for death
1. Chapter 1

**Sit Down And Shut up**

"Danti, Danti hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Amy yelled up the stairs to her son.  
"Mom, relax, I'm the fastest thin alive." The bright blue hedgehog said as he stepped down the stairs with a backpack on his back.

"Haha" Sonic laughed from another room.

Danti looked at his watch and seen that Class started in 7 minutes and walked down the stares and headed for the door.

"OK, bye mom, his gaze went to a little purple hedgehog siting in a booster seat, Danti ruffled his quills, see you later lil man."  
The infant giggled, like he always did when somone called him that.  
Danti opened the door to the family's front lawn and left for school.

Down a few blocks was were the school was located, at the entrance, Danti's friends were talking about there summer plans, at the moment, Jedediah, a brown hawk wareing black and gray camouflaged pants, a Red Vest, and a green Barret, had the floor.  
The hawk held up his cell phone and a picture of himself whareing a pink dress was on the screen, " Do you think she would look good in this one, or..."

Danti approached the group, "Hi guys hows it goi- what the hell is on you phone?"

A red echidna, who was wareing gray pants and a leather jacket, laughed and said: " Oh Jed wants us to say if his 'daughter' will look good in a pink dress or what other dress thats on his phone."  
This echidna's name is Darrek, the son of Knuckles and Julie-Su.  
Darrek has one older sister who wedded Jordan the echidna, when Jordan asked to have Lara-Su hand in marrage, Knuckles and Darrek tried to keep the two from marrying each other, luckily their plan failed and the two were wedded. after a year, they learned to respect Lara-Su's choice and left the two alone.

Jedediah then spoke in a loud voice,:" Or this one?" he held the phone up and it showed him holding a peace of paper that said "G.O.L.D ARMY FILLOUT SHEET" and at the bottom, said in red ink "PASSED"

"Wait a secound... why do you have picture of yourself in a dress?" Dexter, a hedgehog with black fur, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt and a grean longsleaved shirt under neath, "It dosn't make sence to me that you would-"

The 4 minut warning bell ranged and everyone grabbed there backpacks and entered the school.

**Inside Danti's first period class...**

entered the class room, was tall and strong, and also was one of the few humans of the city to have a good job.  
"Allright everyone stop talking." Nobudy could here them man talk. "Hey stop talking!" still being anouyed. "Allright everyone sit down and shut up! get your not books, today were watching are final movie about the Great War."

Skid, one of Danti's friend rose his hand.

"yes ?"

", we already learned about "Are Last Assault", "A Red Leader Never Backs Down" and " A Cruel Land Is Are Land", what els is there for us to watch?

"Haha, you mean to tell me you couldn't wait twenty seconds for me to say what it was,How many of you ever heard of the man named Dimitri Savorta?

**Back at the Hedgehog house hold**

Sonic put on his tie and grabbed his suit case and headed for the living room.

Amy looked at him while she was feeding litle Carth, "whats whith the suit case?" she asked then feed another spoon full of baby food to Carth.

"it just makes me feel, important, after all, the last thing i want is to look lower class while I'm at a meeting with the queen."

Amy looked back at him, "why do you still care what she thinks?"

Sonic started to the door, "well, were, obviously not together anymore, but we are still friends, and she still is the queen."

The pink hedgehog put down the spoon and walked to sonic and hug him, then they looked at each other and then kissed, and when their lips parted, she said in a romantic tone. "I love you."  
Sonic, still hugging her, responded, ": I love you to, Amy"

They couple parted and Sonic went on his way to the meeting, the last thing he heard when he left was: "Carth don't eat that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Outskirts of bombed city  
Time: Early morning  
Mission description: Harsh, Rook, Cutter, Romeo, and Yegger are sent in to investigate attack on Justine's capital city. The team will feed live footage to the Queen's council in 15 minutes.

"Okay, then i was about to get on top of this chick, I'm reaching to unhook her, then the next thing i hear... BING BING BING. Then the only thing i can think to say is sonavabitch. then after that, here comes the Rook banging on my door, then the chick says, okay get off me." The Human spoke.

"Cutter, shut the hell up, we need to find a place to broad cast, any suggestions ,Yegger?" Harsh looked to the lightly green colored mouse. Harsh was a human, he always wore a gas mask, and had a bullet proof vest on as well as nee and elbow pads. No one in his team ever seen his face before.

Yegger pointed at a old looking ranger station. "Up there!" Yegger wasn't a soldier, he was just there to film, all he had that was military was the vest.

Rook looked, then motioned everyone to take cover, then he advanced very slowly. Like Harsh, Rook was also human who always wore a rag over his face, no one really knows much about Rook. Step by step Rook got closer to the building. To Yegger it felt like hours, to Rook it felt like a normal speed, to the others, time was moving faster than heart beats. Rook approached the building's door with his assault rifle in hand. He slowly opened the door, aimed right, then left, then entered. 30 seconds past, then a quick bang, then a slump was heard. Another 30 seconds past then Rook popped out of the door and waved them inside, his comrades obeyed.

They walked up the stairs and to the roof. There Rook pointed to a wounded, black suited soldier with a helmet covering his head and face.

"Cutter, get him in that chair, look for chains or rope to tie him with." Harsh ordered him, then turned to Yegger "Take a seat, we need you to be still for the filming." Then he turned to Romeo "Find a sniping position."

Cutter tied the soldier to a chair with a rifle strap then slap tapped his helmet, then poked his rib where Rook shot him. The soldier's body flinched to the pain.

Yegger looked at his watch then spoke "Okay guys, mics on, the queen is going to see our progress through video." The team flipped a button on their ear mics. "Going live in three, two, one, live!"

Two seconds after the count down a women's voice filled their ears "I trust you found what we need, Harsh."

"Possible, we found a soldier, maybe a straggler, a scout, guard, est...either way we're about to interrogation, so your just in time, Ma'am"

"Great, i look forward to the show, look we have nearly 20 people over here including my own son, keep it clean."

"We'll see, Ma'am, Cutter, show our friend how you got your name"

Cutter nodded then crouched down, with a knife in his left hand. He was face to helmet with the soldier. "Look, I want to hurt-no...I want to **kill** you, but i can't, not with out reason..." He patted his ribs "I think Rooks sorry about that by the way. So, who does your services go out to?"

The soldier didn't respond right away, then spoke so silently that Cutter had to lean in to hear "R.O.V..."

Cutter rubbed his temples, then slammed his empty fist into the soldiers gut, then he jumped to the noise he heard...then he yanked the helmet off the soldier. "The shit?" Cutter was in front of Yegger's view. Cutter side-stepped out of his view. "For starters he's a she...and as you can see..."

In the chair sat a gold fur, female, and echidna.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"No Cutter you can't hit her again." Harsh told him.

"Hey what's that symbol on her neck?" Yegger stood and approached the echidna and tapped a symbol of a human skull with a V on its forehead.

The Queen's voice filled their ears again "Oh bloody hell...Harsh, take the echidna and evac, don't hurt her anymore, I'll...I'll think of something."

"Roger Ma'am, we'll be home by noon, I'll give you my report-"

A loud shot went off and struck Yegger in his spine, and a burst came out of his chest. Yegger collapsed barely breathing.

"Rook! Knock Goldie out, your lugging her home, Cutter, take Yegger's shoulder cam, if we can't save him, you know what to do, Romeo, get Dunn, Con'el and Jinx on com, tell them to meet us at the LZ, move people!

"What the hell is going on, Sergeant!"

"Set back ma'am." Harsh killed his com.

Cutter ran to Yegger and took a knee next to him and took his shoulder cam, then looked him over.

Rook hit the echidna with the but of his rifle and knocked her out then threw her over his should and carried her down stairs.

Romeo started shooting his sniper at more black suited soldiers, his quick count was at least a platoon's worth. "Harsh! Get everyone out of here, I'll keep these bastards at bay!" Romeo shouted.

"Sounds like a plan corporal, see you on the far side. How's Yegger?"

"Dead." Cutter responded. "Lets get out of here!" Cutter followed the steps of Rook, then followed by Harsh.

At the bottom of the stairs, Cutter checked his rifle's clip. "Full, good... Hey rook...i need to ask you this, are you a boy or girl?"

Rook's head shook and, like always, didn't answer.

"Fine. Lets get to Evac and find out what Shepred found."

"Sounds good, Cutter." Harsh said.

"Uhm...Sir? you were in the great war... does the V skull have anything to do with that?"

"Valkery..." He stopped and stared into space, then a voice filled their ears.

"Sergeant! This is Dunn, heavy enemy contact, Jinx is down, Con'el is AWOL, requesting assistance over."

Harsh didn't respond, only clicked his mic off. and thought for a moment. Finally he spoke, but not to Dunn, "What comes first? The mission... we have no secondary objective...but we all have a personal objective...survival...and survival..." He stopped talking and looked at his team, then spoke "And survival is your own responsibility."


End file.
